


Comradery

by Kitexa



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Kassim is Aladdin's friend and not his father Cassim, M/M, Moving On, Wedding preparation, post-musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitexa/pseuds/Kitexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've never had someone at their fullest, it's all you can do to cling the pieces of themselves they do give you. When threatened with its loss, sometimes situations can get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comradery

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Wrote another one. I can't help it, I really love this ship.  
> Reminder: this fic is set after the Broadway musical, Kassim is NOT Aladdin's father

“ _What_ is your problem?” Aladdin barked, stalking over to the scowling man seated by the wall. Kassim looked up, heart tight, but feigning indifference. 

“Problem?” He snapped back, shifting in his seat. Across the table, Babkak paused, dessert in one hand, pen in the other. 

“Guys…” A warning tone, shooing his server away.  
If either man heard him, they failed to acknowledge. Kassim rose to his feet, fingers tight over the backend of his chair. “You wanna know what my problem is, Al?” Eyes fixed in a hard glare, matching those of his friend. 

“Yeah, I would.” Growled Aladdin, right in his face. “You’ve been a pain in the ass for the last month—it stops now.” Though shorter than Kassim, the other man reflexively stepped back. He knew better than to challenge Aladdin like this; at the best of times, they’d cease communication for a day. At the worst.. well, last year proved an excellent example of a lose-lose situation. If it hadn’t been for Genie, they wouldn’t even be here to piss each other off. All because ‘Prince Alibawhatever’ had to meet the princess, at any cost; Including, apparently, his only friends.  
A dark look filled Kassim’s gaze. “You’re right.” He retorted, blood rushing behind his ears. Years of comradery tossed aside as soon as a pretty face came into view. “This has gone on long enough.”

“Kassim—“ 

“Shut up, Babkak.” And though he should have been surprised the older man obeyed, it was hardly a passing thought. _You put us second, put our lives at risk, do we mean nothing to you, now?_ “We almost died because of you. Twice! But we stuck by you anyway because, you know, we’re friends,” tone dropped, nastier. “That’s what friends do. But I didn’t once hear you thank us for what we did. Instead—” a sharp gesture towards Babkak. “We’re sitting here, doing menial chores like we’re no different than the servants!” A huff chased his final words, blowing away bangs outgrown. Though fire still licked his belly, heart, a different source kept the flame alight. Something like a plea crawled behind his eyes, hoping his friend-in-question-now saw why he’d lost his good humor. Why the punches bent him out of shape whenever he tried to roll along. Years they’d spent together. Years with nothing and no one in the way of their friendship. They should have been enough. 

“Are you kidding me?”

_Guess we weren’t._

Hurt evaporated, a vulgar look twisting his face. Aladdin went on, something ugly filling his. 

“You guys are living in _the Sultan’s palace_ because you _are_ my friends. And these” also pointing to Babkak now (to which the other man mumbled something about an unwilling third party)” aren’t ‘menial chores,’ they’re wedding preparations! _Babkak_ agreed to help with catering, Omar, the dancing and you’re my advisor, you’re supposed to make this easier on me!”

“I didn’t ask to be your advisor!” He shrieked, far less contained than he usually allows an audience privy to. Indeed, he can feel said ‘unwilling third party’ gawking at him. Aladdin himself appeared startled, temporarily lost for words. 

He recovered quickly, biting back with an incredulous “you accepted the job!”

“Of course I accepted! It was all you offered!”

Aladdin stared. “ _What?_ Advisor to the next Sultan wasn’t enough for you?”

Still raging, trembling along his shoulders, it took Kassim a moment to digest his confession. His, not Aladdin’s. And it wasn’t really that so much as… _no, it is, you just weren’t clear._ Nor did he intend to be, guilt and maybe the slightest bit of fear thrumming across his heart. Motive suspended itself, every jolt against his ribs pumping color to his cheeks. It’s not enough. It never was enough and this life he’ll lead alongside Al and his to-be wife day in and out will forever remind him that no, he didn’t ask for this. He didn’t want this. Freedom from the law, the elements and hunger, sure, but not with the loss it would bring. 

Something inside him fractured, then; with a sharp breath, Kassim headed for the door. “Forget it.” He grumbled, exasperated now and... something he’d prefer to express privately. Shoulders knocked on the way out; intended or not, Aladdin took the opportunity, grabbing at the other man’s in such a way breaking free would not occur without effort. He tried nonetheless, “let me go” rolling in gravel off his tongue.

As per usual, Al didn’t listen. Instead, he asked a question. _Asked_ the _question_. “ _What_ is going on with you?” 

From beneath his hair, Kassim caught Babkak’s eye. Hesitation, then “I’ll leave you two alone.” Embarrassment crept up his neck, but it was for the best. Should... wherever this was heading take a sharp turn towards unwanted territory, he’d rather keep witnesses to a minimum. Tension knotted between his shoulders, scrubbing through his bangs. Much of his anger bubbled down, swept away by building apprehension. He should sucker-punch him and run, spend a week on probation or whatever happened when the Sultan’s right hand turned hostile without being a power-hungry maniac, then go about life as before, if not lesser, provided said happening meant revoking his title. Clean cut, said and done, no life-changing falling-outs with those he couldn’t live without. 

“Kassim..?” Aladdin called again, shattering the taller man’s thought process. 

“I heard you.” He sighed. _I don’t know how to answer._

“.. I know you did.” Continued the shorter man. “If I let go, can you promise me we’ll talk? Here, instead of running?”

Kassim bit back a groan. _Don’t do this to me, Al._ “... fine.” No sooner had he spoken did the grip over his shoulder lift. _Go. Now. While he’s not expecting, runrunRUN—_

Against his better judgment, Kassim fell back into his chair. “What do you want me to say?”

Pulling out the one beside it, Aladdin sat as well. “How ‘bout we start with how you’re feeling? You look terrible, man.” 

Despite the… very accurate truth to his observation, Kassim managed a wan smile. “You’re not so hot yourself.”  
“I’m serious.” Aladdin chuckled, fleeting, elbows resting on his knees. “You haven’t been yourself, lately.” A pause, brow knit in what had to be concern, oh, he really did not want to be here... “Have I offended you at all? ‘Cause I gotta be honest, with all this preparation going on, I wouldn’t put it past me to forget.” His turn to smile, as weak and uncertain as his friend’s previous one. There was a bitter humor to it, though he doubted Aladdin was aware: he’d been close in his inquiry. ‘Offense’ merely missed a few bars. 

“No, it’s not that.” Kassim shook his head, a cover for lacking explanation. _What can you tell him? What can you say without giving yourself away?_ “I... guess…” _Think, Kassim_. Another sigh, slumping in his seat. “… I guess this hasn’t sunk in yet. Once you’re married I’ll be advisor to the ruler of Agrabah. I’m a street urchin, Al.” An incredulous laugh, swallowing a burst of anxiety. “Now I gotta help run a kingdom? That’s a lot to put on a guy.” Coupled with the princess and vows and undoubted offspring running around in a few years… _I don’t want to let you go._ “No wonder that Jafar guy went crazy.”

“Hey.” Aladdin piped up, friendly still, but with an affirmation behind his tone. “You’re not Jafar. A little nuts, sometimes, but definitely not psychotic.”  
Kassim snorted. “So I’m crazy, but not evil, then?” He leaned back, rubbing his neck. “That’s some brand of flattery. How does Jasmine put up with you?” Immediately, regret filled his belly, a look that had to be love settling over Aladdin’s features. 

“I dunno…guess I’m pretty lucky, huh?” 

_Smile, hold your smile, you brought it up, don’t be such a baby._

“Kassim?” Grin slid off his face, placing a hand over his friend’s knee. Kassim flinched, again yanked from his inner mantra; too slow, this time, to hide the pain. 

“Yeah...” Eyes dropped, fixed on the physical connection. “…no. Ugh…” Head dipped, caught between his hands. The princess was the lucky one here. A lot of people only dreamed of a guy like Aladdin.  
Silence followed: both lost in a lack of what to say. Finally, Aladdin broke it. “You know why I picked you, right?” Kassim looked up, tired. “You’re my best friend. I don’t trust anyone’s opinion like I do yours.” Their eyes met briefly. A thin smile pulled at the taller man’s mouth. “I’ll be in charge of an entire country. I’ll need a good consultant, or I’ll probably go crazy too.” Aladdin smiled now, as well, patting his friend’s knee before straightening. “It’s not thieving, but we’ll still be a team.” An unspoken question hung in the air: were they okay, were they going to be okay, was a wedding worth losing their bond…?

“Al, I—” 

“Are you two still talking?” Both heads shot towards the doorway—one grinning, the other flushed. Across the threshold stood the last two members of their quartet, also wearing distinctly different faces: Babkak the far less pleasant of the two. “Sheesh, I got a menu to complete.” With a stiff exhale, he strode in, Omar trailing behind. Always the more observant one, he stopped by their chairs.

“Everything okay, guys?”

Aladdin turned to Kassim, as if needing to hear the answer from him. A tall order for a man who wasn’t at all sure. He didn’t especially feel okay, nor had they discussed the one thing he probably should have. However… he had gained some reassurance. And insight, thanks to his friend. They’d remain that way, friends, closest through the years with, of course, the exception of Aladdin’s to-be family. And it hurt, it always hurt, that thought, but how badly could one mourn that which they’d never had, nor held a chance of claiming for their own? Friends they were and friends they would remain for life. Best friends, more specifically. _That’s not so bad, right?_

“… I think so.” _Can’t lose what was never mine, and I’ll get to keep what is._ “Yeah.” Lips curved in a small grin, laced with threads of sincerity. “We’ll be alright.”


End file.
